Talk:Nikolai Belinski
Untitled And this is Fanon too. Write about the actual character. Chernov's Twin? If Nikolai is Chernov's twin,maybe Nikolai is the "Clone" Chernov on the train during Blood and Iron? It is possible. But it was discussed else where and declared unlikely. Chernov is not Nikolai's twin. First of all they have a different surnsme. And secondly, wreatedhen the characters where selected,they use already choose templates of characters from previous levels. Then modify some face features and voila. Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen were born. Doc.Richtofen 10:19, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Death? In the trailer for Der Riese Nikolai is shown ditched by Dempsey and chased by zombies then you can see him get rampaged through a hole in the wall. Trailer? Could someone give me a link to this? I've only seen the gameplay. EDIT: NVM, found it. CAW4 00:07, 30 July 2009 (UTC) He's in the map. Nikolai didn't die. Callofduty4 [[User talk:Callofduty4|'Talk']] 02:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure why people keep insisting on this. I mean, if you want to be accurate, they ALL die in the trailer since Takeo and Richtofen get swarmed at the end, lol. --Nachtofen 03:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) In one of nikolais quotes he says i was on fire once it wasn't fun. So that may be somthing to ponder on considering hes a main character in zombies possibly even in bo 2. Actually Chernov? This can't be possible due to the fact Chernov is a private, who, when I play campaign, dies. According to his bio, Nikolai "quickly made his way up through the party ranks", so therefore, how can he be a only a private? And even if its only "party ranks", I doubt he would be only a private in the war.Colonel Cluster 23:12, 15 August 2009 (UTC) He's right, there's some serious contradiction. Where does it say he's a Private again? 00:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah it should probably be removed. One: there are a lot of contradictory elements that have already been covered above. Two: Chernov was a pacifist, Nikolai is anything but. Three: if he was actually Chernov, why wouldnt Treyarch just come out and say: "yes, this guy is Chernov"? WouldYouKindly 01:53, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Well, in the article for Chernov, it says "Private Chernov is a Red Army soldier in Call of Duty: World at War." But, Nikolai's quote "I was on fire once," could mean that he was Chernov who got burnt by a flamethrower in Heart of the Reich. But then again, Nikolai is the polar opposite of Chernov, especially because of Chernov's pacifist nature. I hardly think that Chernov is NikolaiColonel Cluster 19:44, 16 August 2009 (UTC) It's Important to remember that when Nikolai was being expairamented on by group 935 he was completly brain washed and became addicted to vodka which would explain his change in character. It would also explain why, if he survived, he didn't return to Russia he became a POW.' Wfield' 03:57, 31 December 2012 (UTC) Not to mention their last names. "Chernov", and "Belinski". 19:47, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Wait, has it even been comfirmed that chernov died? i mean yes, he got scorched by a flamethrower and there is a large chanse that he died. But look at him, and the reticule will turn green as if he is still alive.Jedizora 22:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) It is probable Chernov is Nikolai, If have read the article where it explains Richtorfan wiped the memories of Takeo, Dempsey and Nikolai then you would know thatn their personalities have changed. The debate on whether Chernov survived being blasted by a flamethrower it is still uncomfirmed but you could clearly see Chernov at least survives untill the screen completly black out. My opinion is Nikolai isn't Chernov but I believe it's possible. LukaGarrusVolk 09:28, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Campaign =/= Zombies storyline. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 19:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Axe Why do i keep seeing "this explains why he owns an axe." added to the trivia section under where it states Nikolai is a hunter? --Cpt Jack House 14:23, 25 August 2009 (UTC) image I have added an edited version of the image of nikolai into the character box, I will also try to get edited versions of the other characters. name He might have been named after Nikolai Brand Vodka it would make sense after all.--Son of maul 00:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I doubt it but...Doc.Richtofen 10:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I doubt it too, good theory though, the man does love his vodka (but who doesn't?), Nikolai is a common Russian name, much like Demetry is. Cpt. Carebear Actually, it's spelt Dmitri and that spelling is Ukrainian which was part of the soviet union during world war II. Doc.Richtofen 10:37, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, though it's fairly common in Russia now. And can't it actually be spelt both ways? Like the playable Russian character's name is spelt Demetry, or something similar to that. I haven't played the campaign much because of the nazi zombies. Cpt. Carebear 27 Oct 8:41 i know its a common name i just thought it might be like a little easter egg.--Son of maul 01:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Definetly he was named after that 03:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Death again It says in his infobox that his death was in 1946. One, how can we confirm this and 2, why is it not on the other Nazi Zombie character pages? Cpl. Wilding 18:58, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Nikolai kicks ass!! I can put that on a talk page right?Dolten 03:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Probably not. An admin may take it down. Roachrunner2010 18:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) They probably will bu that's true 03:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't think they actually care as it's now been more than a year. LukaGarrusVolk 09:31, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Nikolai IS Chernov !!! nikolai is chernov becuz if u use the flamethrower wid nikolai he says, "i was burnt once, and its no fun !" and this fits in wid chernov getting burnt in the mission heart of reich ... Aso, cents meh bro wez brned on de fanger and I gets meh fanger barned, wez muzzed B''' deh sam people. Note that it says he moved up party ranks as in political parties so stating that it could be true. In the campaign in world at war on the train there is 2 "Chernovs" but when you get off the train it says "Sgt. Belinski". -- Cyclone86420 June 2, 2011 Characters are the same and age chernov is nikolai. my bro looked at him and he had a vodka pouch along with nikolai. takeo too, he was at beggining of the game that torured that guy with lit cig and he was named like sum general, they just have different names. oh and how come the birth says 1917-1920? anybody? -----Rad_biker I'm not following the point you're trying to make. 22:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) If you remember correctly that Jap that spoke English got killed alongside everyone else thats like saying Gen. Amsel is Richtorfan but he got assassinated by Dmitri. But to your original point there were millions of Red Army Soilders a few are bound to look the same that and Stalin sent Nikolai straight to the front lines when WWII started the first time we see Chernov is just after the battle of Stalingrad which lasted untill 1943. Nikolai would've been somewhere else. LukaGarrusVolk 09:39, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Syphilis It says Nikoli has Syphilis. How do we know this? Mobilized 00:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) He says something about it.. something like 'this hurts more than syphillis.. trust me I know' call of duty black ops? since reznov is back in black ops do you think maybe the people from nazi zombies would be in black ops?? Nikolai is rumored to be seen in the Vorkuta level. 13:55, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Funny. In 'The Night Before Christmas' song in A Very Zombie Christmas (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TUpp5DFdGY), there's a few lyrics that have confused me a little. (Richtofen) And Nikolai in his 'kerchief, and I in my cap, Had just settled down for a long winter's nap, (Nikolai) I be big spoon, you be little spoon, ya!? (Richtofen) Shh, don't tell anyone. (Nikolai) Ok. 'Like big spoon and little spoon'. Is Nikolai saying that he and Richtofen were hugging? (Spooning is a kind of hug. Eh.) Nikolai's english is skewed after all. Then again, they could be talking about the story. I don't know, and that's why I'm asking, haha. 13:53, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Just thought I'd ask, has any heard Nikolai say on Der riese "Something is wrong with Takeo, we need to watch that boy" or something to that effect? Its not on the quotes page, (A$UM) Whoa I just found this image of Ascension, with Richtoffen and Nikolai, and I believe that he has grown a beard.- Who added that Nikolai is Corpolar? In his bio it was sad that he get in military ranks fast '''Cpt.Shock 12:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC)Cpt.Shock "Belinski" You guys might not find this interesting, but the "ski" at the end of a Russian name means that they are either Polish or have Polish ancestry. Also, Der Reise is in Poland. Connection? 20:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC) "I hate you Takeo" I cna't remember in what map he says this, but it could be a refference to the Rousso-Japanese war fought right before world war two. It was one of the only wars that Russia lost. 20:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC) 1. sign your post. 2. It's in Kino Der Toten when you 'activate' Takeo's picture. 07:29, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Better Phrase? I think we should have "KEEP THAT FIRE AWAY FROM MY VODKA!" 03:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) my better phrase is "SHE WAS SMELLY. LIKE MY THRID WIFE. PRETTY AND SMELLY. WEIRD COMBO.." (roscoe) (i have no afiliantion with the call of duty zombies ) nacht der uneton should we add a page for his quotes on nacht der uneton "Five" Where is he heard in 'Five'? ,':-. - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 00:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Chernov referance I was playing zombies and I heard nikolia say "I remember being on fire once" or something like that. They are differenc=t people for shure, but could that be a referance to Chernov who shared his character model? Nism100 15:29, March 27, 2012 (UTC) No, I think he's saying keep the fire away from his vodka. Okay this is wrong but still awesome I was doing a bit of reading and the famed Soviet sniper Roza Shanina (Ро́за Ша́нина) had a sort of relationship with a mysterious 'Nikolai'. This Nikolai 'doesn't shine in upbringing or education' like Mr Belinski. Now I know this is fanon and there were several Nikolais in WWII but I can imagine Belinski would do this, especially her comment about that they 'had it out'. Maybe one cold night in Prussia and after a few too many bottles of Vodka they got kinky. I just think it would be cool. This character is funny. Oi! Keep zat fire avway frome my vodka! Nikolai's knife In Kino Der Toten, if you position yourself in front of the zombie window under the top floor in the starting room and face the opposite direction, you can see that Nikolai has a shattered Vodka bottle as a melee weapon. I don't why it isn't in the trivia. That's SIR BoshBosh, thanks. (talk) 09:33, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :Could you supply an image of this occurrence? 09:57, April 8, 2013 (UTC) SURVIVOR WIVES?!?!?!?! Little question: if Nikolai blew up the planet, why he thinks he "just" killed six of his wives (and the girlfriend)? Nikolai Favorites Cola mohammad (talk) 01:14, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Do anyone Knew what Nikolai Favorites Cola can anyone tell me mohammad (talk) 01:14, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Too many images? I think there are too many images in the gallery, specifically for Black Ops 3. I don't think it is necessary to have multiple images from the same cutscene/trailer including the ones where the main focus of the image is not the character of the page it is on. This also applies to the other playable zombies mode characters. Comrade Hamburger 21:04, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :Definitely. Needs a fix. A million images where Richtofen stands in front and Nikolai/Takeo/Dempsey are in the back don't help the article much. SteveHeist (talk) 21:18, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :A lot of pages have this problem. It seems that people think that any picture with the character/weapon/location in it, even if it's in the background and barely noticeable, needs to be put onto a page. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 21:26, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::agreed, it might be a good idea to start cutting down on them. 21:31, April 6, 2016 (UTC)